Roleplay:Sigma's Insurrection (COMPLETED!)
This is the second roleplay in the Maverick Hunter X saga. It takes place before Red Alert X, is private to Gurahk & Zeke, and is their reinterpretation of the events of Mega Man X/''Maverick Hunter X'' and the prelude OVA The Days of Sigma. Summary It is the year 20XX, and the Maverick wars had already taken root. Maverick crime had been steadily rising, a strange girl has appeared in Abel City, and Mechaniloids have run amok. The inevitable is beginning to unfold. This is the story of four Reploids--X, Zero, Vile, and Sigma--that would redefine their history, and change the world forever..... Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Sigma the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Layer the Cat *Dynamo the Cat *Miles "Tails" Prower *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Jake the Cat *Dallas the Bronco *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Several Maverick Hunters *Several Hunters *Sniper Joe drones *Maria Robotnik (hologram and flashbacks only) *Professor Geral Robotnik (hologram and flashbacks only) *Servbots Roleplay Prologue: A Virgining Iris ????a: (groans) Wh....what...ahppened....Zero? Brother...? (some evil laughter is heard) ????a: WH-who's there?! Alan: (coos) Well whaddya know boys? A naked little slut! Jake: Our luck.... Dallas; Time for a little fun! Hahaha!! ????a: NO....don't!! -a green blade flashes in the air, making light cuts on the three men- Alan: GAAHH!! What the hell?!?! ????b: Flee before your heads are separated from your bodies. Alan: (runs off with Dallas) Jake: (passed out) ????b: Hmph... -deactivates his blade- I'm better at destroying Mavericks... ????a: Z....Zero....? Zero: That is my name...guess I'm really well-known...not a surprise, X probably is too... ????: You....don't remember.... Zero: What? Was I supposed to remember something? ????: What...happened to-- Zero: Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about... ????:......Oh. I must have been thinking....of another one.....I'm terribly sorry.. (gets up and her clotehs near slip off) EEK!! (quickly adjusts them and sighs) My name is Iris... Zero: Iris...that's a pretty name... <...I think I should talk to Colonel...he also talked about "another Zero"...> Iris: (giggles) (He's just as handsome as the one I knew....) Zero: Um, well, Iris... I think I should be heading back to base.. Maverick Hunter stuff...y'know? Iris: Ummm....m-may I follow you? Zero: I...I don't...know... I would like it, but I just don't know... Sigma: (on communicator) Zero! Return to base immediately! Another Mechaniloid has gone berserk and we must prepare for its attack tomorrow! Zero: -responding, caught off guard and suddenly rigid- Roger Commander Sigma! I'm on my way! Iris:.......(holds his arm) Zero: -blushes and starts shaking, uncertain of what to do- U-Um... I-I really n-need t-to be g-going... Iris: Please, let me go with you....I need answers as to where I am and how I got here.... Zero: ...Okay. Iris: (smiles as they are brought to base) ???: (lurking in the darkest of roofs) A strange Reploid.....but could be useful....(snickers) Chapter 1: X-eptional Potential The next day.... 11:45 AM, SECTOR 41W, ABOVE THE SKIES OF ABEL CITY Bee Blader: Arriving at dropoint in 45 seconds..... Sigma: (through radio) X, do you copy? Fire at will once the target's in range! (a large four-legged yellow Mechaniloid bursts through some old buildings; many Maverick Hunters and elite Sniper Joe drones are on stand-by) Bee Blader: Now arriving at dropoint....(opens rear door) X:.....(simply drops down from the sky) Sigma:....(looks up and sees X) Perfect.....all troops, move in! Everyone: Yes sir! (all move to cover as the Mechaniloid simply walks around) Zero: -taking cover with a few others behind a pillar and some debris close to the Mechaniloid- Commander Sigma! Zero Squad is in position! Any further orders? Sigma: Yes. Look up. Zero: -looks up to see X falling from the sky- X: (brandishes and charges his X-Buster as he falls down to the surface) HIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fires on the Mechaniloid, which falls flat onto the ground; he then fires at the air and to land on the side of a building he slides down) Sigma: (smirks) Chill Penguin Squad, commence operation! Chill Penguin: Roger! I'll secure the area! (Chill Penguin & his team rush to the Mechaniloid, but it rises, without even a scratch on it) Chill Penguin: WHAAA!!! The thing's hardly damaged!! (the Mechaniloid starts to attack back) Chill Penguin: WAAK!! Stop that thing!! Sigma: Alia, do you have the data on that Mechaniloid ready yet? Alia: It's armor seems to be invunlerable to buster fire... You might want to try to shoot its external generator on its underside... Sigma: Got it. Zero, do you have a fix on the main generator? Zero: -looks to find an opening to the main generator, but unable to do so, being forced to duck down to evade laser beams from the Mechaniloid- It's no good! It's too fast and too aggressive, I can't get close! I need a distraction! Mechaniloid: (tosses a hunter into a bunch of others) Chill Penguin: Hold that thing down! SHOTGUN ICE!!! (freezes two of its hindlegs) Hunters; (use harpoons and ropes to hold it) Mechaniloid: (begins to slowly thaw out) X; Commander, that thing's way more powerful than we thought! I'll go back 'em up! Mechaniloid: (finally breaks free and attacks; it's shovel gerabs a fellow hunter) Chill Penguin: WAAK!! X: (arrives and starts shooting, but it's the hindlegs and as such, it doesn't work) Alia: X! It's armor is impervious to buster fire! It's weak point is the generator on its underside! Shoot there, X! X: (tries to aim at the generator) Alia, it's Claw's blocking the way! Alia: You can do it, X! X: (tries aiming, but the Reploid is in the way, so he hesitates) Chill Penguin: X, hurry!! Sigma: (rushes in, Chaosblade active; he slashes both the claw AND the generator, which takes out the Reploid's hand as well as rushing him with the claw) Reploids: (sigh in relief) Boomer Kuwanger: Is the relief party coming? Hunter: Casualties confirmed. Commense full retreat! Be sure to disarm all combatants! Cinnamon: (arrives with some other medics to check on the wounded) Stay with me, hunter! X: (walking around) Chill Penguin: X!! Why didn't you shoot?! X: Chill Penguin, I....I... Chill Penguin: Do you have any idea how many casualities there woulda been if the commander didn't take that thing out when he did?! X:..... Zero: -sighs in relief, then looks at Chill Penguin and X- Hunter: X....it was my fault that I let that Mechaniloid get a hold of me. I'm just glad the Commander was able to get me outta that mess.... X:...... Sigma: (approaches X) X! Chill Penguin: (leaves) X: Yes, Commander Sigma sir! Sigma: Your aiming capabilities are no different than my own. You could have easily hit the generator. X:.... Sigma: You are aware that there was only a small chance that our compatriot would have been hit by the blast, correct? X: Yes, Commander. I-- Sigma: Listen well, X. There are times that we Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate in pulling the trigger. We must become both sword and shield to those who cannot protect themselves. That is our sworn duty. Never forget that! (walks off) X: Y-yes, Commander.... Sigma: Commense retreat once casualties have been assessed! Cinnamon: Yes sir! X:..... Zero: -walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder- Alia: X: (sighs) Later, at headquarters.... Layer: (on the phone) I see....alright. Gotcha.....I'll leave tomorrow.... X & Zero: (enter the base) Layer: Alright...buh-bye. (hangs up and turns to them) Well hey there boys. X: (not quite ecstatic) Hey Layer.... Zero: Hey hun... Layer: Bad news, babe. No sex for you for a few days. I'm gonna be away for awhile. My sister was killed. X: That's horrible.... Iris: (cringes at Layer's seductive moments on Zero and gets more than a little pissy) Layer: (strokes Zero's chest) Hard to believe.....today was the 7th time this month a Mechaniloid's gone Maverick.... X: Maverick...what could cause someone to go Maverick anyway? Layer: (strokes Zero's back) Program errors, short circuits in the electronic brain... Zero: -sighs and strokes Layer's back- The very things that give us our advanced processing and life-likeness can also be our greatest weaknesses... Iris: Grrr--!!! X:.....(sees Iris) Uhh, Layer? Shouldn't you be getting ready? Layer: Relax, big blue. I got all of today..... X: Even so.... Zero: I'm sorry about your sister, Layer... Layer: It's alrig--huh? -a bound purple-armored Vile prods by with escorts- Zero: Looks like Vile made a bit too much noise again, huh X? X: That guy never learns..... Zero: He's gonna get retired one of these days... Layer: Well, I'm gonna rest for now.....(struts away and winks to Zero) Iris: (about to lose it) Zero: Well then... Guess we should rest too, another Mechanaloid breakout could happen soon. X: Yeah....I'll be in the training room...(walks off) Zero: -nods and walks off also- Meanwhile.... 12:57 PM MYSTIC RUINS - TAILS WORKSHOP Sigma: (visiting to ask for some help from Tails) Tails: I've checked the situation in Abel City from time to time, and there seems to be an alarming rise in Maverick activity...is this correct, Sigma? Sigma: Yes, Dr. Prower. Even giant Mechaniloids have begun to run amok. And without the recently-retired Squid Adler, our strategic and wisdom advantages have slipped away.... Tails: That is most unfortunate... How have you been handling the situation as it progresses? Sigma: We have been doing all we can to contain as much Mavericks as possible, but I must say that Red Alert are giving us a run for our Zenny. Zero is doing exceptionally well, but has trouble controlling his emotions on the battlefield. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X